bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Takeshi Sawada
Takeshi Sawada (山本 武, Sawada Takeshi)''a plus who was saved by a captain ShinjiYoshikune who feel a great power from him decide recommend it to enter to shino academy in the soul society, He is also the main character of my Fanfic Bleach:Soul Battler Appearance Takeshi is that of a stereotypical Japanese teenager; his name "Takeshi" and surname "Sawada" are both common Japanese names, Takeshi has black hair with a blue tint, and blue eyes. He has lighter skin than, his hair hangs over of his face to roughly frame his cheeks.Many have remarked that he resembles ichigo,A recurring theme in Takeshi's appearance is that he is considered quite handsome by almost all girls near his age, and is 177cm tall, weighing 63kg. He is a Scorpio with O blood type.In his shinigami form he wears a typical black shihakushō with a black hakama like a traditional Shinigami. 'Personality' Takeshi is the type of character that can make friends with everyone, and, if not friendship, at least respect. Yusuke has also shown interest in his development like shinigami has often reflected upon Takeshi's considerable knowledge and potential. Despite having been apprenticed as a human despite his numerous jokes during training, he is also a skilled fighter.However, Takeshi can become angry when his friends are hurt or injured. He is also willing to sacrifice things important to him to save his friends. 'History Takeshi was born in the Okinawa Prefecture, an illegitimate birth. His father was a married tourist from somewhere in Hokkaido, who was having an affair with this young Okinawan woman. When born, he was named Takeshi after his grandfather, who also had some form of spiritual power. Up until Takeshi turned eight, he and his mother lived quite happily, and were quite rich. During this time, Takeshi could not see any form of spirits, not even basic shapes. He had lived blissfully ignorant throughout this entire time, until he and his mother decided that they were going to move. Their destination was Karakura. On the ferry from Okinawa back to the mainland, Takeshi was looking over the edge of the ferry, when she was accidently shunted over the edge and into the ocean below. His mother ran and jumped over the edge, diving into the water to save his son. She managed to get the nearly-dead Takeshi to safety on the boat, but just before she could get up herself, a large wave hit Takeshi's mother up against the side of the ship. Her already-exhausted body was simply defeated by the force, and she fell unconscious and into the water, never seen again, or so Takeshi thought. It was that day that Takeshi began to see them. The spirits were in the air, and he was seeing them, chains and all. In Takeshi's eyes, they were in horrible pain. He simply couldn't stand to see them, and began to wear glasses. His eyesight hadn't changed, but they were created so that the spirits just didn't appear in front of him. Unfortunately, as Takeshi's spiritual powers began to grow, the glasses became ineffective, and Takeshi was never able to find wherever they were made. His dream became to do what his mother had aimed for but never made. He wanted to study to enter Todai, or Tokyo University. He knew that at his current age he was ineligible to enter, but he was going to study all the same. Six years passed, and he was still studying him possible hardest. And that is what she has been doing to this very day. When he had just turned fourteen, Takeshi was simply walking to school when he saw it. The Hollow. It noticed him as well, and tried to attack and eat him. Just as the Hollow was about to reach him, a streak of black came between the and killed the Hollow. Amazed, the boy watched, as the disintegrating pieces of the monster fell to the ground. Shreds of the energy that had come out of the white cloaked man still swirled around the immediate vicinity and guide him to Soul Society for shinigami training in shino acdemy for see his spiritual potential. '''Powers and Abilities Vast Spiritual Power: Takeshi possesses an exceedingly powerful Reiatsu showing have tremendously vast levels of spiritual energy. as a result, he can fight for incredibly long periods of time without stopping and even intimidate High-level Shinigami. is noted by shinji yoshikune that Takeshi's strength is now comparable to a Lieutenant, maybe higher and has since noted since his battle with lieutenant of 9th division Toru that Takeshii's power is definitely at the power of as Captain as he was able to fight on par with him.His very presence can cause even the most fellow Shinigami to lose their breath cause them to enter a state of paralysis and confusion as noted by akane that Takeshi's spiritual energy constantly being so high even at its base level without him consciously being aware of it, He has also demonstrated enough control to focus and unleash his spiritual pressure in the form of a powerful shockwave. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Takeshi's skill with his Zanpakuto, letting him strike multiple times with changes of attack with tremendous power and precise strikes without any difficulty.He is a highly adaptable combatant as his two swords have allowed him to become ambidextrous, meaning that he is able to switch hands between the two swords. He has demonstrated the ability to effortlessly fight back lieutenants and arrancar opponents with his own blade still sealed, Takeshi has also displayed knowledge and skill in Kendō shown to be powerful enough to take down his opponent with a single precise strike. Swordsman Techniques *'Nadegiri('撫で斬り, "Clean Sweep" or "Killing Several with One Sword Sweep"): This basic technique allows for a precision cut of extreme force and speed, it can casually slice through large, multi-story high opponents protected by steel skin. The opponent can be killed with one swift slash so precise, that they aren't even aware of until after it has taken place. *'Gatotsu- '''The user holds the sword in their right hand, near the bottom of the hilt. The left hand is positioned near the tip of the sword, pointing at the enemy. The left foot leads under the left hand, or ahead of it, and the right foot is under the right. The user leans back, then pushes forward with the left foot, dashes forward, and thrusts out when in range. If the user misses, he twists the sword so the blade faces the enemy, then does a horizontal slash. *'Gatotsu Ishiki''' Gatotsu First Stance; the user holds his sword with his right hand and leads with his left, charging forward and thrusting the weapon. Gatotsu Ishiki can also be used without a weapon. *'Gatotsu Nishiki' Gatotsu Second Stance; the user slices diagonally up and down with his sword. *'Gatotsu Sanshiki' Gatotsu Third Stance; anti-air stance. When the attacker is in the air, the user will thrust his sword upwards, preventing the attacker from harming him. *'Gatotsu Zeroshiki' Gatotsu Zero Stance; the user uses all of his upper body strength when thrusting his sword into his enemy. *'Kaishi Tosei '(Spiral Pierce Sword Rush) – Hiko blocks his opponent's attack with the hilt of his Zabimaru and spins around his enemy's defense on one foot, leaving him a complete opening in which to attack his opponent. This technique is very similar to the Ryukansen. *'Shoha Tosei '(Destructive Palm Sword Rush) – Much like the Shugeki Tosei,Takeshi uses his palm to push the Zanraiden during a downward strike, increasing its speed and force. *'Choten Tosei '(Morning Sky Sword Rush) – A follow-up to the Shoha Tosei, where the Zanraiden has been stabbed into the ground. Takeshi steps on the pommel of his Zanraiden and jumps into the air, and then retrieves his Zanraiden by pulling on the cord attached at the hilt. This is followed by an upward slash at the overhead enemy. This is a ground-to-air attack. *'Gotsui Tosei '(Thundering Hammer Sword Rush) – Using the Zanraiden to stab his opponent, Takeshi then proceeds to lift him in an arc over his head and slam him into the ground. To do this, the sword and the arm must have enough power to support the opponent's weight. *'Shikku Tosei '(Sky Stride Sword Rush) – One of Takeshi's most visually impressive techniques. First, Takeshi jumps normally by holding the Zanraiden at the perfect position (generally behind his back, gathering power for the slash). When he reaches his maximum height from the ground, Takeshi uses the fact that his jump has exactly canceled gravity, giving him a split second to make a second jump. Thus, this makes him appear as if he is walking in the air. This is the technique that gives Hiko the edge in air-to-air combat. *'Senran Tosei '(Battle Wind Sword Rush) – An attack in which Takeshi ducks in a manner like a tiger's crouch, and slashes upwards by spinning around. Initially, Takeshi will start in a pose similar to Kofuku Zettōsei （i.e ducking with left leg bend inward and the right leg extended outward） but, by holding the extended Tachi at diagonal position he begins to spin, adding momentum to his attack. Afterward Takeshiwill rush towards his target with an attack similar to that of an unstoppable tornado. The tornado is not long lasting. Flash Steps Expert: Takeshi is impressive skilled in the art of flash steps, itself to keep up and even surprise high-level Shinigami with his speed, He moves so fast that opponents commonly do not know his movements since leaving afterimages of himself, as well as cut apart an opponent before they had time to react. *'Utsusemi' (空蝉; Cicada): Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihou. It allows for a movement at great, sudden speed, leaving at least one tangible after-image behind. *'Senka' (閃花, Flash Blossom): a special Shunpo technique where one moves to their opponent's back, directly attacking and sealing one's "Saketsu" and "Hakusui" in one strike (effectively cutting them off of their spiritual energy flow).The movement is so fast that an opponent may not be able to tell whether he was attacked from the front or the back and even an outside observer may find it impossible to tell what the movements are. *'Shunken' (瞬拳, Flash Fist): a special Shunpo technique were one moves to their opponent and perform a single straight punch, powered by the speed of their stepping ability and utilizing the velocity of the body to strengthen the attack, this technique bases its power heavily on speed than of strength. *'Shinsoku (God-Speed)' - Shinsoku is an ability directly derived from agility. Using all of Andrew's speed he moves as quickly as possible and is able to cover great distances in a very short amount of time. Shinsoku is primarily used in the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu style but is also very useful in Hakuda, making his attacks so fast it’s hard to see then, much less block them. *'Shunkan (Flash)' – Shunkan is a special technique developed by Takeshi and was thought rigorously to Nerbs, a cross between Kido and Shunpo. Using pieces of the forbidden Kido, Kukanten’i, Nerbs has increased his shunpo abilities to the point of near teleportation. When used Takeshi’s body glows with his bright electrifying reiatsu for a split second, then he disappears and instantly reappears somewhere else. This can be used to travel long distances as well, up to a kilometer at a time. Kidō Expert: Takeshi has great skill in Kido but him not like use it very often preferring his abilities in zanjutsu, He is capable of using high level Hadō and still uses it to great effect. Hadouken (Way of Destruction Fist/Blade) - Hadouken is a fighting style developed by Takeshi and the Capatin 9th Division,Shinji Yoshikune and was thought to Nerbs by Takeshi. Hadouken is performed by combining Kido with Hakuda and Zanjutsu. The user will first use a kido, but instead of using it normally they focus the energy into their body or a blade, usually being a fist if a body part. Once the energy has been focused into the fist or blade it will glow with the color of the energy, showing thats its building up. The longer its focused the stronger it will become, quickly multiplying its power, and by effect of multiplying the kido's power the power of the fist or blade increases drastically as well. When the user attacks they can release the Kido at the moment of contact. If a Hadouken were to hit someone directly, even at half power, it would most likely kill the person and completely destroy their body. Immense Strength: His punches at full strength can damage buildings and break bones.He is also able to take on multiple opponents and cut through lieutenant level shinigami's swords Advanced Growth Rate: Takeshi's amazing ability is his growth rate. He gain the control of advanced techniques in days where it would take even months or years for the most gifted Shinigami. 'Zanpakutō ' Sugetsu (朱月, killer Moon). is the Zanpakutō by product of Takeshi evolve your soul. And replacement the before Takeshi's Zanpakutō, Zanraiden, then reformed into this new form.When sealed, Takeshi holds two Zanpakuto swords that are one in the same in spirit. Both blades are moderately-curved, Japanese swords with a blade length of greater than 60 cm, with an oval guard, and black cloth-wrapped hilt. One blade is 65cm, which is held in him right hand, the other 70cm, which is held in his left. There is a slight pattern along the guards, though nothing too out of the ordinary, or even original for that matter; simply two moon-like designs that spiral around the edges like waves on both swords. He holds two sheaths, both of which open at the right side of his body, hung from a dark ruby-red strap that hangs from her opposing shoulder. One hilt hangs at about 45 degrees, while the other is held at a horizontal level. . Shikai: Sugetsu is released by the command, Eclipse to kill(殺すために日食, Korosu tame ni nisshoku) the blade's master, being the Takeshi, draws it from the sheath a burst of collected energy erupt within the sheath and engulfs sugetsu as it is drawn - making it fiery in appearance, it is evident that the fine blade has transitioned into a magnificent, agile and formidable sword, the white blade edge being akin to a buzz saw that would easily tear and rip through flesh with minimal effort. The hilt, sheathed, has two purple silk, weave with threads visible within it and a purple, oval shaped guard with indistinguishable designs - the butt of the katana is silver steel, it seems, that would give a powerful blow if necessary. The hilt and guard, when unsheathed, is particularly unique and solely through the eyes of the beholder, and any onlookers, may fathom its actual beauty in craftsmanship. Shikai Special Ability: Sugetsu grants Takeshi absorbs ambient cosmic energy into the cells of his body and processes it into him, giving him a vast increase in strength, speed and his spiritual reserves. The reason for this is that boost their natural abilities by obtaining spiritual power around them, either by absorbing it in its ambient form or devouring it directly from another living being, Takeshi’s body is constantly in the process of absorbing cosmic radiation. When each of his body’s power-storage cell enclaves reaches its capacity, excess cosmic energy is thereafter absorbed and immediately re-emitted in negligible quantities for reiatsu enhanced.Sugetsu techniques use command phrases rather than have names; of it's many techniques only one, Kyodan Tensuga, has a name. Kyodan Tensuga(教団牙天'',' Colosal Aurora,Heaven Killer Fang)'' Sugetsu absorbs his cosmic energy and releases highly condensed spiritual energy at the tip of the blade, creating a bluedish aura around the blade. He will then follow up with a slash which is amplified by the energy and released in the form of a fang or a wave of energy that travels towards a target,it is Sugetsu's signature attack.Kyodan Tensuga is a very potent technique, which can become more powerful when Sugetsu expels more spiritual energy into it. Takeshi can manipulate the direction, size, shape, and density of the blasts,can also keep Kyodan Tensuga within Sugetsu to augment his sword swings. While it is currently the only attack Takeshi knows from Sugetsu, Takeshi has used this technique in several different manners such as striking the ground to create an omnidirectional blast to knock away incoming attacks or slashing at the ground to upturn it and crush everything in its path.The attack is very violent and destructive upon contact with the intended target. Hogo,Sugetsu (保護, Protect, Killer Moon): This is Sugetsu's defensive technique. It creates a barrier of spirit particles around Takeshi. Any reiatsu or energy based attacks are then sucked in by the barrier and can be used for an offensive attack. This attack is also constantly being released but the intensity and area it holds as mentioned can be constantly altered. Shintai, Sugetsu (移動,Move,Killer Moon ) – This is perhaps the most powerful move that Sugetsu has. The move enhances his speed exceedingly far beyond that of Flash Step, Sonido or any other agility enhancing technique. His speed in terms of miles per hour allows him to move up to and at times beyond that of 136,000 mph. This makes him extraordinarily if not impossible to keep up with as it is basically teleportation. Bankai:Sugetsu Zetsumei(朱月面,Killer Moon,Death) The release of his Bankai causes a inmense blast spiritual energy in the form of twisters to gather around Takeshi and then erupt upward. Takeshi's physical appearance doesn't seem to change however his outfit gets completely transformed he loses his shikahusho outfit and gains a clothing consists of a high collar black long coat, that flares out along the end, giving the bottom of the robe a similar appearance to Ichigo's robes bankai, black gloves with. In this new form, Bankai state Sugetsu takes the form of a black zhanmadao,the blade itself around 60cm., the hilt itself a bit more rounded than most. The hilt is a solid dark black color, with a darker shade of green rope wrapped around near the top and bottom, which would normally be used if he were to tie it to something on his person. ''Bankai Special Ability: ''In Bankai, Takeshi's regular cosmic absortion is immensely stronger and far more destructive.His's Bankai gives him the power to full control and manipulate all cosmic forces.''This means he can condenses his reiatsu into a compact form. and now he can fuse his reishi and cosmic radiation forces together, instead of changing each other to raising the power in his soul. Unleashes the power for grow and evolve his spiritual force, speed, strength and durability to vast levels, which Takeshi describes as the power of his "cosmic soul force". '''Augmented Kyodan Tensuga:' Sugetsu Zetsumei's primary attack remains Kyodan Tensuga and can be used in the same manners, but can be used in an vastly stronger, faster form. These condensed yet powerful blasts can become white with explosively augmented power and speed. When used with his Bankai, tremendous speed allows him to move faster than the Kyodan Tensuga shikai, allowing him to fire multiple blasts from different directions. He swings it forward and fires a powerful white energy blast, inflicting a great amount of damage explosively more powerful than even the regular shikai version controlling it's path, managing it's size. Kyogen Amatsuki(狂言あまつき,Aurora Reflecting New Moon) Takeshi create a seemly impenetrable Reiatsu armor around body is all but unbreakable - yet akin to the hardest material known to man, if put into earthly comparison. Although, it provide a baffling amount of defense, even though it's known to be an offensive zanpakutou, the real defense lies in the energy-like barrier that is created from the sword; but can be a disadvantageous defense at that. It secretes a wet, charcoal-like material that quickly dries after exposure to the air; invisible to the naked eye. This material, in conjunction with cosmic particles in the air, ignites when movement is applied (example: if takeshi move his arm, a thin layer of energy is created a few inches away along him said limb); which takes the appearance of a barrier. This nearly renders kidou, cero, balas (any attack that involve reiatsu) or even physical attacks useless; varying on the opponent's level, weakened to an extent. And, it has a fiery effect if utilized offensively. This is a very unique reiatsu armor he has in his possession in bankai. Enhanced speed 'His speed is greatly enhanced, able to move great distances in an instant as if to displace himself, During battle, he was shown to leave clones made from afterimages of his amazing speed.Takeshi moves at an excessively fast speed in combat, and those who are able to see him see him as a blur,he can easily close tremendous gaps of distance in the blink of an eye while remaining undetected as if he is teleporting with his movements. '''Enhanced Strength:'He is capable of grasping swords with his bare hands.Takeshi can to block a captain Bankai with his free hand,he can to stop sword swings moving at incredible swings. '''Enhanced Durability: Takeshi's durability is greatly increased during Bankai,he has shown the ability to endure heavy assault from enemies taking a barrage of physical injuries without showing signs of distress and still be able to bounce right back into a fight, able to withstand several large kido explosions in battle withstanding without signs of pain. 'Synopsis' Bleach: Soul Battler The Training Continue!The Amazing Power of Takeshi A Dangerous Training¡Mission In The Human World!! The Calm Before The Storm,Attack On The Academy Zanraiden Awake¡The power of lightining Warrior! Graduation Day Finally Seat Officer! Again In The Living World A New Threat .